Duelo Innecesario
by inupis
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuándo tu rival tiene cuatro patas?
1. Duelo Innecesario

¡Holas estimados lectores!, ojala les guste este pequeño (o esa era la idea inicial) relato. Si quieren saber que hay previo (así como la ambientación... no sé…) a esta historia, les recomiendo leer el capítulo 4 (correspondiente a la 2º forma) de "De cómo se declara un Kurosaki", el link se los pongo al final. Había querido subirlo cuando lo hice (la semana pasada), pero gracias a la semana mechona ahora tengo el tiempo de traspasarlo y subirlo... ahhhhhh... ¬¬ he estado desde las seis de la tarde del 23/03 tratando de subirlo ¬¬... está en mis archivos subidos, pero cuando voy a tratar de publicarlo en bleach me manda error al entrar en la categoría... cuánto detesto esto u.u... resignación!

**Bleach es de Tite Kubo y sólo tomo prestaditos sus personajes **(aunque sea sin permiso…) y **el summary me lo dio Maricela**! waaaa jajajajaja me reí mucho con su idea xD.

* * *

Duelo innecesario

Tenía los auriculares puestos, ya había terminado la tarea y la revisaba mientras golpeaba con su lápiz siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que escuchaba. Volteó la hoja y sonrió con suficiencia cerrando el cuaderno, se estiró en cuan largo era dejando sus brazos pasar su cabeza. Volteó la silla con alegría, pero toda ella desapareció abruptamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- más que una pregunta parecía un reclamo, sus ojos amielados miraban inquisidoramente hacia su cama. El ente viviente que allí se encontraba hizo caso omiso de la actitud agresiva de Ichigo.

Lo había presentido, pero de igual forma le era molesto comprobar que se encontraba en su cama, habiendo ingresado como de costumbre sin permiso a su cuarto. Sus ojos eran lo que más le molestaban al chico de naranja cabellera, parecía que le proponían un reto en el que ya le creían perdedor.

-Salte de mi cama –le dijo bajándose los audífonos al cuello, aguardando por alguna respuesta -¡Que te bajes! –le gritó exasperado sin levantarse de la silla.

El ser movió su cabeza para mirar por la ventana, se acercó al marco aún estando sobre la cama y se quedó mirando hacia la calle en silencio, pasando completamente de Ichigo, al fin y al cabo conocía de tiempo al chico y sabía que por más disgustado que estuviera no le dañaría, además no le asustaba, ya no.

-¡Ah maldición!, ¡escúchame cuando te hablo! –Ichigo se levantó de su asiento luego de revolverse frustración el cabello y se acercó para tratar de lanzar fuera a su interlocutor, cuando algo detuvo sus crueles planes.

El timbre de su casa había comenzado a sonar. Comprendió al instante el porqué de que a quien consideraba actualmente su adversario se había dirigido a la ventana y desistió de cogerlo, yéndose nuevamente a sentar en su silla, apoyando un brazo en su escritorio mientras mantenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia su cama y miraba ferozmente a quien en ella estaba.

-Escúchame bien, bola de pelos, comedor insaciable, e irrespetuosa pulga… esta vez, ¡esta vez yo me quedaré con su atención! –le dijo en tono desafiante. Su interlocutor, que ahora estaba rascándose con una de sus patas traseras su oreja izquierda, por fin se dispuso a mirarlo fijamente, sin apartar sus ojos negros, haciéndole entender a Ichigo que aceptaba el reto –Ya verás…

*** en el piso de abajo ***

-¡Rukia-chan! –gritó el padre de Ichigo que había corrido a abrir para recibir efusivamente a la chica, luego de abrazarla y casi sofocarla le sonrió, la hizo ingresar y cerró la puerta –están arriba –le dijo dejando que se encaminara por su cuenta.

Rukia subió corriendo presurosa, ansiosa de ver a alguien de ese segundo piso. Mientras, Ichigo seguía con su duelo de miradas, ahora más intenso frunciendo enormemente el ceño puesto que extrañamente su adversario no le apartaba la mirada. Quiso agregar una última cosa a su advertencia, para remarcarla antes de que Rukia pudiera ingresar.

-Esta vez ganaré yo… no me la robarás –su ceño estaba extremadamente fruncido, se levantó de la silla en actitud prepotente mirando hacia abajo, tratando de intimidar al ser que parecía haber perdido el interés en observarlo. Se acercó a la puerta viendo como esta se abría abruptamente –Hola Rukia… -su rostro dejo ver una tierna y cálida sonrisa –te… -abrió los brazos para darle un abrazo a Rukia cuando ésta comenzó a acercársele rápidamente, pero jamás concretó su intención.

-¡Te extrañé! –Rukia pasó por su lado, interrumpiéndolo y diciendo las palabras que él iba a decir, pero para mal de Ichigo se las decía a la criatura que el denominaba de "rival" mientras la cogía en brazos y acariciaba –Estás más delgado, ¿acaso el tonto de Ichigo no te alimenta bien? –le pregunto al ser mientras lo levantaba y dejaba su rostro a la altura de ella -¿Me extrañaste Chappy? –el animalito acercó su rostro a Rukia para olfatearla mientras le hacía cosquillas levemente con sus bigotes mientras movía tiernamente la nariz. -¡¿Quién es el conejito más lindo? –Rukia encantada se expresó con emoción, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado a un Ichigo molesto que se había sentado en la silla farfullando. Toda la atención de la chica de negros cabellos estaba ahora en el conejo blanco que tenía en sus brazos.

-Claro… Chappy esto, Chappy lo otro –Ichigo disgustado imitaba pésimamente la voz de Rukia –Seguro entre enanos se entienden… -El censor de pelea se activó en Rukia y volteó rápidamente para argumentar o insultar según el caso, pero notó el estado depresivo que ocultaba bajo su molestia el chico de cabellos naranjas. Depositó al conejo de nuevo sobre la cama de Ichigo y se le acercó sin hacer notar su presencia, ya que el chico no estaba mirando hacia ella.

-A ti te extrañé más –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba repentinamente por la espalda.

-Hasta que te acuerdas que existo –comentó sin voltearse aún molesto.

-¿Ha?, ¡Ni que estuvieras celoso de Chappy! –le reclamó Rukia separándose de él poniendo sus manos en las caderas, podía ser celoso de sus amigos, ¿pero de su conejito?

-¡No digas tonterías!, ¡¿Cómo voy a estar celoso de esa cosa? –dijo ya gritando, mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-¡Entonces no hagas como si te afectara idiota! –Rukia le dio un sape a Ichigo, para hacerle ver que estaba siendo obvio.

-E-na-na… -Ichigo se levantó rápidamente de la silla con aura sombría haciendo retroceder un poco a Rukia, pese a ello, inesperadamente la envolvió entre sus brazos –Te extrañé Rukia –le dijo con voz sumamente delicada al oído, derritiendo los sentidos de la chica, haciéndola sonrojar. La apretó contra él, profundizando el abrazo y Rukia se lo correspondió con igual intensidad, disfrutando de la seguridad que el chico le inspiraba.

-Yo también… te extrañé… -recuperó su tono normal en las mejillas, mientras hablaba con sinceridad inspirando el aroma masculino del chico -… y más que a Chappy –dijo sin poder evitar reírse de la actitud previa de Ichigo y como sonaban esas palabras.

Ichigo sonrió mientras dejaba ir un pequeño suspiro, posó su frente en la de Rukia mientras aflojaba un poco su abrazo. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y afecto, que sólo a ella dejaba ver que podía dar, retiró delicadamente el mechón rebelde que surcaba siempre el rostro de la chica, notando lo levemente sonrojada que estaba. Le encantaba ver lo linda que se ponía en esos momentos, pero sus labios le llamaban insistentemente, así que posó delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de la chica mientras la besaba con amor y necesidad. Cuando se hizo presente la necesidad de aire la abrazó más fuerte contra sí, Rukia dejó de estar de puntillas y él inclinado mientras estaban juntos abrazados de pie. Ichigo dirigió su mirada a Chappy que aún estaba en su cama y sonrió socarronamente.

-_"Te la gané"_ –pensaba Ichigo con mirada autosuficiente, tratando de transmitirle el mensaje sin palabras a su rival. De pronto vio que el conejo saltaba de su cama y comenzaba a salir de la habitación.

Rukia, que se sentía cobijada y feliz entre los brazos de Ichigo, abrió sus ojos al escuchar algo golpear contra el suelo de la habitación, giró un poco la cabeza alcanzando a ver por el resquicio de la puerta la colita de su conejo.

-¡No vayas a las escaleras! –gritó separándose rápidamente de Ichigo corriendo en dirección al conejo. Ichigo quedó de piedra mientras el dulce momento se difuminaba dejándolo solo.

-¡Maldición! –gruñó disgustado –_"Estúpido conejo!, ¡Devuélveme a mi novia!"_ –abandonó la habitación corriendo tras Rukia con esos pensamientos, admitiendo así su millonésima derrota. El marcador seguía sumando para Chappy, mientras que Ichigo aún estaba en cero.

* * *

Ajajajaja… me da risa esto xD, jajajajaja imaginar a un Ichi celoso hasta de un conejo… (bueno, es celoso de cierta forma hasta de Kon), no tengo naaaaaada más que decir… a si… ¡Viva la tonta semana mechona en mi universidad!, gracias a eso puedo subir esta historia en el rato libre xD… y por supuesto **Viva el Ichiruki!** (pobre del que diga que como son un par de tsunderes no les va a ir bien ¬¬... en mi opinión ese comentario que leí por ahí es absurdo... sería genial que fueran pareja... claro desde mi punto de vista)

Oh! El link… casi lo olvido xP… http:/ www. /s/6763857/4/ De_como_se_declara_un_Kurosaki

quítenle los espacios... no recuerdo cuantos le puse xD jajajajjajaa

Me dejan review por fiiiiiissss?


	2. Cambiando el Marcador

xD Perdonen el que venga… mmm… tan tarde a traerles esta continuación, esta es la última parte (que no estaba contemplada inicialmente, pero debido a un error en la subida me dediqué a pensarla). Como dije antes **los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen únicamente a Tite Kubo**, me dedico temporalmente a hacerlos pasar en estas historias que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza xD. Además mi amiga **Maricela** (MaryCheliz) me recomendó un summary luego de mostrarle la historia antes de subirla (yo soy pésima para hacer summarys… quiero que alguien me ayude en las demás historias T_T).

Gracias a todos por sus lindas reviews, a **Katari-chan**, **MaryCheliz**, **Nany Kuchiki** (antes bleach ichirukista 4ever xD), **lovetamaki1**, **Lonely Athena**, **cristina96life**, a la infaltable **Sakura-Jeka**, **gibybluu** y a **The Moon** (jajajajajajaja, que graciosa hermanita xD, deja ya de centrarte en mí, ¿no quedamos que yo no era tu palabra más repetida?, xD oye… no lo hagas ver como obligación, creo que nunca te he obligado a leer o dejar review… bueno, sí quisiera que leyeras el capítulo 9 de la mezcla perfecta, pero porque quiero saber qué te produce el escrito ^^, je… las cosas que se te ocurren, bueno, no adiviné, pero me lo dijiste: "Te Quiero Mucho My Beautiful Little Sister"… y lo otro… bueno, ¿qué esperabas?, todo tiene su etapa… y tú no me pasabas nada para leer desde hace más de dos años… ¿querías que esperara por siempre?... no lloriquees xD que me ha estado yendo mejor que a ti con las historias juajuajuajua… no, es broma… ¡pero algún día sí seré mejor!, oh!, suerte con tu publicación, aunque ya sabes que opino de "Los hermanos Bakio").

Ahora, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo final xD.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**: Cambiando el Marcador

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?, ¿un año?, ¿dos?... no, ya habían pasado seis años desde que Ichigo realizó la adquisición de aquel pequeño ser que robaba toda la atención de su novia cuando estaba en problemas.

-Bájate de ahí… -dijo suspirando mientras veía hacia su cama, hoy nuevamente se tenía que quedar con la criatura, así que ya cansado se dirigió a su cama pasando de la indiferencia del ser de blanco pelaje. –Al menos córrete –ya sabía que por más que lo intentara no se bajaría de la cama así como así. Se dejó caer en la cama junto al conejo, quien brincó del susto, pero luego se acurrucó junto a él. -¿Qué te cuesta mantener mi espacio? –preguntó el joven de cabellos naranjas mientras apartaba al ser y lo empujaba hacia los pies.

Ichigo metió, entonces, la mano a su bolsillo y extrajo una pequeña caja cuadrada en tonalidad violeta azulada, la abría y la cerraba enfrente de sus ojos mientras mantenía una mano bajo su nuca reposando relajado. Frunció el ceño dudoso, ¿cómo pensaba entregar eso?

-Estoy seguro… lo arruinarás… -Chappy levantó la cabeza, en su cuello aún estaba atado el rojo collar que antes Rukia le había comprado, miró a Ichigo un momento y luego volvió a acomodarse, pero esta vez pegándose a las piernas del chico. –Si te atreves a arruinarlo… te hago barbacoa –sonrió con suficiencia Ichigo pensando en la cena que podría preparar con el individuo.

Era sábado, se suponía que Rukia llegaría por la tarde, por lo que él se había quedado cuidando de la criatura. Pensó en preparar la cena para los dos, después de todo la chica se quedaría en la casa de él, recientemente adquirida gracias a su empleo, por el fin de semana. Preparó la mesa empezando a ordenar todo, recogió los juguetes de Chappy, que extrañamente no se encontraba a la vista, y luego se metió a la cocina a iniciar la cena, aunque claro, le dejó un pote con comida a Chappy donde éste pudiera alcanzarlo.

No era un chef, pero su hermana, Yuzu, le había enseñado lo básico en la cocina y no le costaba desenvolverse, además tenía el libro de cocina que Rukia utilizaba de vez en cuando al ir a quedarse en casa de él, cabe decir que esto era posible siempre y cuando el resto de la familia de la chica anduviera en algún viaje.

Ahora que todo estaba listo decoró la mesa, se sonrojó pensando en lo que probablemente le diría Rukia y en lo romanticón que parecía, pero bueno, cuando se está enamorado… además sólo lo haría para SU enana, y aunque sabía que se burlaría también sabía que le encantaban y apreciaba esos detalles. No vio a Chappy por ningún lado por más que trató de buscarlo.

Dieron las siete y sirvió ensalada en los platos, dos únicos puestos habían en la mesa, una botella de vino bastante cara, un par de velas… si, se había excedido un poco, pero trataba de esfumar la idea de sus pensamientos al palpar la caja que tenía en su bolsillo, se decía a sí mismo que todo saldría perfecto.

Una última mirada al comedor, se retiró el delantal de cocina y dejó el resto de la cena en el horno, no debía enfriarse y Rukia debería estar por llegar. Se miró en el espejo del baño y sonrió a su reflejo, admitía que estaba apuesto y podría derretir a casi cualquier chica con sólo una mirada, pero él esperaba derretir específicamente a una sola. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y justo tocaron el timbre. Corrió a abrir y por la puerta hizo ingreso la chica más bella que sus ojos se admitían a ver.

Rukia ingresó y se retiró los zapatos cansada, miró a Ichigo, siempre tan alto para ella, y le sonrió mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

-Hola Rukia… ¿cómo te fue? –dijo luego de separarse y cerrar la puerta.

-Bien… ¿y atí?, ¿qué hiciste en mi ausencia?

-Nada. Sólo lo de siempre... y la cena

-¿No te peleaste con Chappy de nuevo verdad?

-Ese conejo… -a Ichigo comenzó a latirle una vena en la frente pensando en la criatura

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está?-Ichigo se serenó y miró con algo de preocupación.

-La verdad, desde las 6 que no lo veo… andaba en mi cama… y luego ya ni lo vi. Pero deja, lo buscas después –Ichigo jaloneó a Rukia, que definitivamente quería ir por Chappy, hacia el comedor. –Primero cenemos.

-Ichigo… -Ichigo no miraba a la mesa, estaba mirando avergonzado a la pared tras Rukia mientras se revolvía los cabellos de la nuca con su mano.

-Ya lo sé –tenía un claro rubor en sus mejillas-no me hagas decirlo, espero te guste…

-No… Ichigo… -Rukia no mostraba alegría ni burla en su voz, por lo que Ichigo la miró confundido.

-Creí que te burlarías… o que… -Rukia le cogió la cabeza con una mano cuando Ichigo se inclinó un poco y se la volteó a la mesa.

-Mira… ¿qué hiciste…? –Preguntó medio molesta la chica –eso… no se va a salir del mantel…

-¡Maldito conejo del demonio! –Ichigo se sulfuró,de alguna forma el conejo había logrado subirse a la mesa y había comido gran parte de la ensalada de ambos… y había derramado la botella de vino sobre el mantel.

Rukia comenzó a reírse de la actitud de Ichigo, quien medio desesperado trataba de secar con un paño de cocina el mantel y la mesa para que no absorbiera.

-¡Juro que si lo pillo lo hago estofado! –Rukia seguía riendo, pero comenzó a ayudarlo a retirar las cosas, sin percatarse de la decoración previa que tenía la mesa.

-Ya cálmate, no es para tanto… Chappy te ha hecho cosas peores –comentó riendo más fuerte luego de meter el mantel a la lavadora. Ichigo recordó con pesar viejos parajes de su mente… y ahora viendo como su novia trataba de restarle importancia al momento más importante hasta ahora para él de su relación se desganó completamente.

-Si... tienes razón… después de todo, tú amas a ese conejo… yo siempre estoy en segundo plano…

-¿Qué hiciste para cenar? -dijo Rukia sin haber escuchado lo que dijo el chico.

-¿Quieres comer ahora?

-Yo pongo la mesa, vete a sentar… o trata de encontrar a Chappy –Ichigo bufó molesto dirigiéndose a ver televisión, mientras sacaba la caja de color violeta y la contemplaba nervioso.

Luego de un rato Rukia lo fue a ver para avisarle que estaban listos, él metió nuevamente la caja en su bolsillo tratando de animarse, pensando en que a Chappy ya le quedaba menos de la mitad de su vida teóricamente.

-Te quedó muy bueno… no sabía que cocinaras tan bien.

-Si… oye Rukia… hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. –Rukia detuvo su ingesta y lo miró detenidamente, haciendo que Ichigo se pusiera más nervioso.

-Adelante.

-Yo… bueno… -Ichigo se metió la mano al bolsillo y extrajo la caja nuevamente, lo pensó un momento y sonrió. –Rukia, este tiempo contigo ha sido lo más maravilloso que he tenido en mi vida, Te amo…

-Yo igual Ichigo –dijo Rukia cuando Ichigo cogía su mano.

-Y quiero… dar el siguiente paso Rukia… -Ichigo la miró profundamente, tratando de inculcarle su determinación a cada palabra dicha. Acercó la caja y se la mostró sin abrirla aún, Rukia tenía una mano en su pecho, aguardando porque Ichigo terminara de decir lo que quería decir, esperando a que fuera lo que pensaba –Rukia, ¿Quieres… ¡Ah! –Ichigo puso cara de dolor y se recogió mientras golpeaba la mesa con una de sus piernas producto de un salto repentino -¡Maldito animal! –gritó enojado mientras se levantaba y trataba de coger a Chappy, que lo había mordido, de casualidad claro, porque Ichigo había quedado con un trozo de lechuga en su tobillo sin darse cuenta al tratar de recoger el desastre previo.

Rukia se levantó enseguida temiendo por la vida de su mascota y primer regalo del peli-naranjo, el dulce momento creado con anterioridad se rompió demasiado rápido y todo auguraba un terrible día para Ichigo.

-¡Siempre es así contigo asquerosidad peluda!, al menos pudiste comportarte hoy… te voy a… -Rukia alcanzó a cogerlo antes de que Ichigo siguiera persiguiéndolo por toda la casa.

-Cálmate fresa, ¿no ves que lo asustas? –el conejito temblaba en los brazos de la menuda chica –por favor Ichigo, no lo hizo con intención, sabes que sólo es un animal.

-Pero uno que siempre me interrumpe en el momento adecuado ¿verdad?, si esa cosa está cerca cuando nos besamos me ataca o te distrae, ¡y ahora arruinó todo! –comenzó a bufar algo muy molesto, en voz baja.

Rukia dejó de prestarle atención y se puso a acariciar a Chappy tratando de calmarlo, mientras lo acariciaba notó que en su rojo collar colgaba una cadenita y al fijarse en ella había un anillo.

-Ichigo… ¿qué…? –fue interrumpida por Ichigo, quien sonrió y la cogió por la cintura.

-Rukia… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? –le preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente, la chica se quedó un poco estática, pero Ichigo la besó, haciendo que ella le respondiera prontamente el beso, Chappy en esos momentos estaba demasiado quieto, por suerte sin ser aplastado por ambos.

-Si… si quiero –dijo al separarse de los labios del chico de naranjas cabellos. Ichigo sonrió enormemente mientras trataba de acercarla a él. –Ten cuidado con Chappy –Ichigo la rodeo y abrazó por detrás mientras apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de la chica y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Lo que digas futura señora Kurosaki. –Rukia sonrió mientras le sacaba el anillo al collar de Chappy.

-No imaginé que fueras a ponerlo ahí…

-Siempre supe que trataría de arruinarlo, esa bola de pelos ha sido mi Karma.

-Recuerda que los conejos nos llevaron a iniciar esto ¿no? –dijo riéndose acordándose del día en que habían sido prácticamente enterrados bajo una ola de conejos.

-Sólo por eso Chappy aún existe. –Rukia dejó ir a Chappy y luego se enfundó en los brazos de Ichigo mientras lo besaba, ahora iniciarían sus días juntos como familia… e Ichigo por fin podía regodearse en que había logrado anotar un punto, cambiando así el marcador… y que punto había marcado… ahora la cuenta era infinito de Ichigo, contra miles o millones tal vez de Chappy.

* * *

xD na que decir… jajajajaja me dio un poco de risa, ejem… ojala y les haya gustado esta continuación… y… ya no hay más! Ahora debo ir corriendo a mis clases que sí no me va a matar mi profe de poesía (si! Me metí a un taller de poesía! Jajajajajaja) aprovecho de subirlo porque lo escribí ahora que me eliminaron una ayudantía esta semana… sólo por hoy xD… iap… besos y saludos a todos!

Y sean buenos y **déjenme reviews!** Miren que son lo único que me alimenta el espíritu de escritora xD Ah, por cierto… echo de menos a **vickyallyz**-chan T_T… antes siempre leía mis historias… buaaaaaaa… Vickyallyz, ¿dónde andas?


End file.
